The use of liner systems to protect fluid-containment structures is well-known in the art. Concrete structures or substrates which are in contact with or are immersed in corrosive environments have a particularly great need for such a protective liner system. In the past, sheet liner systems have been used to protect such structures. Conventional sheet liner systems often consisted of rigid plastic, rubber or other sheet material, which were welded together and applied on site.
Systems for detecting accidental leakage of fluids from protective liner systems in fluid-containment structures such as, tanks, towers, dumps, sewage pipes, and trenches, protected by such mechanically anchored liner systems, have monitored the hairline space created between the protective liner and concrete structure, by differences in thermal expansion of the materials. However, this approach has not proven completely effective or reliable enough for modern fluid-containment structures and can make it difficult to locate certain types of leak for repair quickly enough.
Since early detection of leaks in a liner system can help minimize destruction of the concrete structure by leaked corrosive materials ad to reduce associated ground water contamination, improvements in the operation and reliability of leak detection and means for locating such leaks are highly desirable.